Vadoryudo
Vadoryudo (バドリュード Badoryūdo) is a cyborg kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. History Debut: The Fallen King of the Monsters Rises Again Vadoryudo made it's first appearance when it was summoned by an unidentified flying saucer flying over at Kobe at nightfall. Vadoryudo quickly went to work and fired his sonic wave beam from his eye at several buildings, blowing them up in masses. After chasing off and terrorizing more civilians; out from the waters then rose up a familiar and predatory giant monster; KiryuGoji!! Vadoryudo then advanced towards KiryuGoji, punching at him rapidly with his fists. KiryuGoji did not flinch. Vadoryudo then was about to fire his Sonic Wave Beam at KiryuGoji, to which KiryuGoji then grabbed him and punched him in the face, halting the beam. Vadoryudo then staggered back and then fired a Sonic Wave Beam at KiryuGoji; hitting KiryuGoji. Annoyed, KiryuGoji then blasted his atomic beam against Vadoryudo, causing Vadoryudo to stagger back, taking the hit hard. Vadoryudo then ran up and kicked against KiryuGoji, to which KiryuGoji then grabbed Vadoryudo and bit at his face. Flailing around, Vadoryudo then began to kick against KiryuGoji. KiryuGoji was hit, but wasn't hurt much and then tore off a portion of Vadoryudo's face, badly damaging Vadoryudo. Vadoryudo staggered back, his face area now sparking and sputtering. Vadoryudo then retaliated by finishing up charging and firing a Sonic Wave Beam against KiryuGoji's area, creating some explosions. KiryuGoji then plowed through the blasts, angered. Taking this an advantage, Vadoryudo then rushed through, charging and readying his Sonic Wave Beam, about to strike. Before he could do any more harm though, KiryuGoji then blasted his atomic beam, slicing Vadoryudo in two halves, killing Vadoryudo. Vadoryudo's two halves then fell over and exploded in a slimy explosion. After finishing off the cyborg beast, KiryuGoji turned around and swept his atomic beam across the rest of city, sending Kobe in a sea of flames. The Return of Megaguirus Vadoryudo was repaired by Alien Babarue and then he was deployed along with Gamoni and Garbage Monster to attack the city of Detroit, however little did they know that Megaguirus was also there. Vadoryudo was the first to spot Megaguirus and then ran in to fight her off, however then Jeanne appeared. Gamoni commanded Vadoryudo to continue his attack and he did so, sweeping his Sonic Wave Beam around, slicing down some buildings. Then however Lilin came and he focused his attack on him instead. Vadoryudo and Lilin fought each other off in a melee battle, with Vadoryudo repeatedly punching at Lilin's gut. Lilin then slammed his tail against Vadoryudo, hitting him so hard he was sent flying towards Megaguirus, colliding into her. Megaguirus then absorbed some of his energy and then tossed him aside. Jeanne and Vadoryudo then fought off each other, the fight starting off by Vadoryudo firing his Sonic Wave Beam against Jeanne. Jeanne then dodged, rolling out of the ways. Vadoryudo swept his beam across, intent on scorching Jeanne---Vadoryudo and Jeanne then got into close combat, with Jeanne and Vadoryudo punching and kicking at each other. Finally, Vadoryudo and Jeanne got into a beam fight---which ended with Jeanne winning, and Vadoryudo was sent crashing against many buildings. Lilin and Jeanne then got together and fired Atomic Shot against Vadoryudo, destroying him once again. Abilities * Slime Form: When first summoned it appeared as massive ball of slime then quickly formed itself into is proper shape, this form is most likely for easy transport. * Sonic Wave Beam: Vadoryudo can unleash concentrated sonic waves just like Alien Vairos' masks but it was no match however for the Eye Slugger and required charging. Trivia * Vadoryudo is most likely based on King Joe. This is ironic, considering King Joe's battle with Ultraseven was very long, while his battle with Ultraseven was very short. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Aliens Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)